The present invention generally relates to a PC (Personal Computer) card connector, and particularly to the PC card connector having a reliable and replaceable ejection mechanism.
A PC card connector is commonly disposed in a notebook computer or other compact electrical devices for electrically engaging with a PC card. The PC card such as a network card, a memory card, or a video card can be inserted into or ejected from the PC card connector. Thus, the PC card connector can serve many functions without compromising space within the notebook computer. The PC card connector includes a number of contacts for signal transmission which usually mate with the PC card with a high retention force. In addition, the PC card connector and the inserted PC card are completely disposed within the computer thereby impeding manual withdrawal of the PC card.
A one-step ejection mechanism is commonly adapted in the PC card connector for ejecting the PC card therefrom. Such an ejection mechanism mounted to one side of the PC card connector includes an ejector lever pivotally mounted to an insulative housing of the PC card connector and a rod pivotally connected to the ejector lever. The rod is manually activated to pivot the ejector lever thereby ejecting the PC card out of the PC card connector. However, when the PC card is fully inserted into the PC card connector, the rod is pushed by the ejector lever to partially extend out of the computer. An external force may inadvertently act on the exposed rod thereby possibly adversely affecting operation of the PC card connector or damaging of the rod.
Two step ejection mechanisms are adopted to solve the above-mentioned problems. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a PC card connector has a side portion 1 with a conventional two step ejection mechanism 2 assembled thereto. The ejection mechanism 2 includes a rod 21, a base portion 22 integrally mounted to the side portion 1 of the PC card connector, a spring 23, a cover 24 and ejection means 25. The rod 21 is moveably received in the base portion 22 and elastically abuts against one end of the spring 23 which is also received in the base portion 22. The rod 21 has an actuation portion 210 extending from the base portion 22 for being manually pushed and a fastener 211 downwardly extending therefrom.
The ejection mechanism 2 further includes an insulative slider 221 and a metal leaf spring 220. The slider 221 serving as a cam includes a pin 223 downwardly projecting therefrom proximate one end thereof and a hole 222 defined therethrough proximate another end thereof. The leaf spring 220 defines an aperture (not shown) therethrough. In assembly, the fastener 211 of the rod 21 extends through the aperture of the leaf spring 220 and the hole 222 of the slider 221 for mounting the slider 221 and the leaf spring 220 together to the base portion 22. The pin 223 of the slider 221 moveably received in a groove (not shown) defined in the base portion 22 which is known in the prior art. The leaf spring 220 is adapted to downwardly abut against the slider 221 thereby preventing the pin 223 of the slider 221 from becoming disengaged from the groove of the base portion 22. The ejection means 25 moveably mounted in the base portion 22 can be pushed by the slider 221.
When a PC card (not shown) is fully inserted into the PC card connector, the rod 21 causes the spring 23 to contract to a minimum length whereby the rod 21 is fully received in the base portion 22. When the PC card is required to be ejected out of the PC card connector, the rod 21 is manually pushed inward and the spring expands to outwardly push the rod 21. The rod 21 is then inwardly pushed again to actuate the ejection means 25 and eject the PC card out of the PC card connector. The spring 23 once again contracts to the minimum length whereby the rod 21 is fully received in the base portion 22.
However, the fastener 211 of the rod 21 is likely to be damaged due to external force or excess vibration. Furthermore, once components of the ejection mechanism 2 are damaged or require replacement, the whole PC card connector must be abandoned since the base portion 22 is integrally mounted to the side portion 1 of the PC card connector. Thus, a PC card connector having a reliable and replaceable ejection mechanism is desired.